Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rehabilitation equipment.
Description of Related Art
For many injured people, recovery of the limb function has to rely on rehabilitation campaign. With the medical progress and popularity of rehabilitation, wide range of rehabilitation equipment has developed, which is corresponding to a variety of specific needs of patients, and can train the specific muscle groups or specific limb coordination for recovering limb function.
The conventional arm rehabilitation has handles linked up with the chain and the gears for providing a reciprocal motion and generating an adjustable resistance. However, the chain and the gears would easily generate the damage and noise, so that the lifetime of the arm rehabilitation would be shorten, and the patient would resist to using the arm rehabilitation.
Further, for extending the lifetime of the arm rehabilitation, the cost for maintain the arm rehabilitation, such as replacement of the components, would be increased. Moreover, the structure of the conventional arm rehabilitation is complex, so that the probability of breakdown would be higher.